gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Leichte Turbulenzen
Leichte Turbulenzen ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (Franklin erkennt, dass Michael nicht zu Hause ist und ruft ihn auf seinem Handy an) *'Franklin Clinton:' Wo steckst du, Mann? Dein Haus ist leer. *'Michael De Santa:' Ich musste eine Weile untertauchen. Der nette Mexikaner, den wir getroffen haben, weißt du noch? Trevor und ich haben einen Job für ihn erledigt. Und wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. *'Franklin:' Du machst wohl Witze... *'Michael:' Ich wünschte, es wäre so. *'Franklin:' Und wo bist du jetzt? *'Michael:' In der Wüste. Draußen am Alamosee. *'Franklin:' Gut, ich melde mich, wenn’s was Neues gibt. *'Michael:' Klar doch. Oh, hey. Trevor hat seine Ehefrau. *'Franklin:' Trevor hat ’ne Ehefrau? *'Michael:' Nein, nein. Die Frau des Mexikaners. *'Franklin:' Was? Scheiße, ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. *'Michael:' Nichts. Dazu gibt’s nichts zu sagen. (in Trevors Wohnwagen: Trevor hat gerade seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen) *'Trevor Philips:' Ron! Ron! Ich bin zurück. *'Ron Jakowski' (aus einem anderen Raum):' Ich komme, Trevor! *'Trevor: Und bring mir meinen Kaffee, sonst schneid ich dir den Arm ab. *'Ron:' Natürlich! *'Michael' (auf der Toilette):' Wer zum Teufel ist das ''(er meint Ron)? Dein Dienstmädchen? *'''Trevor: Mein Geschäftspartner. Guter Kerl. Sehr loyal. (Ron kommt ins Zimmer gerannt) *'Trevor:' Ron, Ron, das ist Michael... und das... ist Patricia. (Trevor reißt der an einen Stuhl gefesselten Patricia einen Streifen Klebeband vom Mund, um mit ihr reden zu können) *'Trevor:' Hören Sie... Hübsche, Sie wissen ja, dass mir alles leidtut, was passiert ist, und Sie wissen, ich kann nicht garantieren, dass Ihnen nichts zustößt. Ich muss Sie vielleicht in Stücke schneiden, bevor ich Ihre zerkleinerten Überreste den Abfluss runterspüle, aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass es nicht dazu kommt. *'Patricia Madrazo:' Ich weiß Ihre Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen. Sie sind ein guter Mann, das sehe ich. *'Michael:' Dann sollten Sie mal Ihre Augen untersuchen lassen. *'Trevor:' Ron. Hast du mich vermisst? *'Ron:' Ja, Trevor, ein bisschen, meine ich. *'Trevor' (brüllt Ron plötzlich an):' Wie geht’s dem beschissenen Geschäft? *'Ron: I-I-Ich hab’s versucht. *'Trevor' (mit bewusst gedämpfter Stimme):' Wenn du mir jetzt mit ’ner rührseligen Geschichte kommst, reiß ich dir die beschissene Kehle auf ''(brüllt) und steck ’nen Scheißhaufen in das Loch. *'''Ron: Es ist keine rührselige Geschichte. Es hat sich nur noch nicht ausgezahlt. Aber ich hab da von was gehört... hat mit Merryweather zu tun! Sie kriegen ’ne große Waffenladung... *'Trevor' (redet dazwischen):' Schon wieder diese Arschlöcher... *'Ron: ...deswegen dachte ich, du willst vielleicht... was requirieren... *'Trevor:' Fantastisch! Gehen wir! *'Michael:' Ich bin dabei. *'Trevor:' Nein, nein, nein, du nicht. Setz dich. Du bist ein gesuchter Mann. Halt den Kopf unten... (zeigt auf Patricia) und pass auf sie auf, okay? Sie ist eine gute Frau. Auf geht’s, Ron. *'Ron:' Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Michael. *'Trevor:' Komm schon, verdammt, los geht’s! (Trevor und Ron steigen in Trevors vor der Tür stehenden Bodhi) *'Ron:' Was hast du vor? *'Trevor:' Wir können eine Privatarmee nicht im Bodenkampf besiegen, Ron. Wir müssen sie in der Luft bekämpfen. : '---------------------Hier fehlt ein Teil des Gespräches zwischen Ron und Trevor'-------------------------- *'Trevor:' Ich will Verdienstkarten, Merchandise-Artikel. (Trevor und Ron sind beim McKenzie-Feldhangar und -Flugfeld angelangt) *'Trevor:' Sprühflugzeug? Was Besseres war nicht zu haben? (er klettert ins Cockpit) Ruf unsere Freunde südlich der Grenze an. Sag ihnen, ’s gibt ’nen Ausverkauf. *'Ron:' Ich ruf dich über CB-Funk! (das weitere Gespräch findet über CB-Funk statt) *'Ron:' Ron an Trevor. Die Merryweather-Maschine fliegt westlich von uns eine Warteschleife. Versuch, niedrig zu fliegen. Der Flugverkehr wird vom Kontrollturm in Fort Zancudo überwacht. *'Trevor:' Frachtflugzeug auf 12 Uhr. *'Ron:' Sie haben Waffen an Bord, mit denen sie uns versklaven können. Oh mein Go... *'Ron: ' Du näherst dich dem Fort Zancudo, flieg dran vorbei, Boss, nicht drüber. *'Ron:' Du weißt, der Frachtjet hat vier Triebwerke und 60 Meter Spannweite. *'Trevor' (unterbricht):' Jajajaja, und ich flieg ein Sprühflugzeug, ist mir schon klar. *'Ron: Du bist nun aus dem militärischen Luftraum raus, du kannst an Höhe gewinnen. *'Trevor:' Los geht’s! *'Fluglotse:' Nicht identifiziertes Leichtflugzeug, drehen Sie ab! Oder wir sind gezwungen, Sie abzuschießen! *'Trevor:' Hier spricht Flugkapitän T in einem ’89er-Sprühflugzeug. Genieße grad das herrliche Wetter von San Andreas. *'Fluglotse:' Nicht identifiziertes Leichtflugzeug, ändern Sie ihren Kurs oder wir sehen uns gezwungen, Sie abzuschießen. *'Trevor:' Mich abschießen? Find ich aber nicht sehr höflich. *'Fluglotse:' Letzte Warnung: Kurs ändern oder wir holen Sie runter. *'Trevor:' Mein Schicksal liegt in euren Händen. (die Laderampe öffnet nicht und zwei Soldaten kommen zum Vorschein) *'Fluglotse:' Bereit zum Angriff! (die Soldaten schießen Raketen und Kugeln von der Rampe aus auf die Duster) *'Trevor:' Ihr schießt Raketen auf ein Sprühflugzeug. Habt ihr sie noch alle? *'Angegriffene auf der Heckladerampe des Flugzeugs:' Mein Gott im Himmel! *'Angegriffener 1 im Rumpf des Flugzeugs' (spricht in ein Handfunkgerät und wird unterbrochen, sobald man ihn tötet):' Wir haben eine Gefechtssituation in dem Frachtflugzeug! *'Angegriffener 2: Falls der Idiot überlebt hat, schmeißt ihn hinten raus. *'Angegriffener 3:' Hinten raus! *'Angegriffener 4:' Scheiße! *'Trevor:' Uups. Könnt ihr denn nichts festzurren? *'Pilot:' Du kranker Wichser! *'Trevor:' Wie soll ein Mann sein Bier und seine Erdnüsse genießen, wenn’s andauernd so rumpelt? Und wer fliegt jetzt das Ding? Flugverkehrskontrolle, bitte kommen. Merryweather-Frachtjet meldet neue Besatzung und neuen Zielflughafen. Wir landen jetzt auf dem McKenzie-Flugplatz. Wechseln die Frequenz. Ende. Ron, Ron, bist du da? Ich hab den Jet. Hast du die Käufer am Start? *'Ron:' Wir sind hier, T. Und warten auf dich. Bisschen leichtsinnig, den großen Vogel so tief zu fliegen, findest du nicht? (zwei P-996 Lazer kommen angeflogen) *'Trevor:' Sieht aus wie ein Problem. *'Lazer:' Achtung, Merryweather-Jet! Wir haben Befehl, Sie zum Stützpunkt zu eskortieren. Ändern Sie den Kurs oder wir werden angreifen. *'Trevor:' Ihr könntet euch natürlich auch ins Knie ficken. Ähm, Ron, ich hab die verfluchte Air Force am Hals. *'Ron:' Sie schicken Jets? Scheiße! Versuch, über sie wegzufliegen, T. *'Trevor:' Drüberfliegen? Mach ich. *'Lazer:' Jede offensive Handlung zieht sofortige, überwältigende Vergeltung nach sich. *'Trevor:' Ich lande auf dem McKenzie-Flugplatz. Da können wir das am Boden regeln... wie richtige Männer. *'Ron:' Das ist ein großer Flieger, der könnte ein bisschen mehr Luft unter der Nase gebrauchen. *'Lazer:' Sie sind zum Abschuss freigegeben. Ändern Sie den Kurs oder wir greifen an. *'Trevor:' Du verstehst wohl nicht, was es mich für Mühe gekostet hat, hier zu sein, mein Freund. *'Lazer:' Dies ist unsere letzte Warnung. Drehen Sie ab oder wir eröffnen das Feuer. *'Ron:' Den Werten zu Folge fliegst du echt niedrig. Du solltest vielleicht höher rauf. *'Trevor:' Ihr würdet mich doch eh nicht wirklich abschießen. Denkt nur an die Verluste am Boden. *'Lazer:' Freigabevorgang abgeschlossen. Bereit zum Angriff. *'Lazer 1:' Eagle 1, Rakete abgefeuert. *'Lazer 2:' Eagle 2, Rakete abgefeuert. (je eine Rakete schlägt im Seitenruder und im rechten Triebwerk der rechten Tragfläche ein. Das Leitwerk bricht ab, das Triebwerk fängt Feuer) *'Trevor:' Nein!!! Nein!!! Nein!!! Nein!!! * Ron: T! T! Der Motor ist raus! Spring raus, Boss, ich will dich nicht verlieren! * Trevor: Die Steuerung reagiert nicht mehr! Wir schmieren ab! Wenn ich einen Fallschirm finde, spring ich raus. Hab einen. (er springt aus dem Flugzeug) * Trevor: Scheeeeeiiiße! (die Maschine stürzt in den Alamosee. Trevor ruft Ron an) * Ron: T! Bist du ok, Mann? Ich hab gesehen, wie die Maschine in den See gestürzt ist! * Trevor: Ich bin ok. * Ron: Wenn du dir ’ne Taucherausrüstung beschaffst, kannst du vielleicht den Kram rausholen. Mission Folge der Markierung auf der Karte zum McKenzie-Flugplatz. Hebe mit dem Duster ab und folge erneut dem Marker auf der Karte, dieses Mal zum fliegenden Frachtflugzeug. Sobald du die Anweisung dazu erhältst, musst du mit dem Duster unter einer bestimmten Höhe bleiben. Diese wird auf dem ins Radar integrierten künstlichen Horizont als schwarzer Balken dargestellt. Sobald du dem Frachtflugzeug nahe genug gekommen bist, erhältst du die Anweisung, dem Flieger ins Heck zu fliegen. Schalte dazu am besten in die Ego-Perspektive und halte den Knüppel ruhig – dann kannst du die offene Laderampe kaum verfehlen. Die Kugeln und Raketen, die dir entgegenkommen, ignorierst du am besten, du kannst schließlich sowieso nichts dagegen unternehmen. Im Flugzeug angekommen musst du dich bis zum Cockpit durchkämpfen. Gehe immer hinter Kisten und den Geländewagen in Deckung und mache dich aus dem Staub, sobald dir eines davon entgegenkommt. Irgendwann gelangst du schließlich an eine Leiter, die ins Cockpit führt. Erklimm sie und erledige zu guter Letzt auch noch den Piloten, der sich dir mit einer Pistole entgegenstellt. Trevor übernimmt nun automatisch das Steuer. Mache in der Luft kehrt und überfliege Los Santos, dem Marker zum McKenzie-Flugplatz auf der Karte folgend. Höre auf Ron und versuche schon jetzt, so viel Höhe wie möglich zu gewinnen – mit einem brennenden Triebwerk ist das wesentlich schwieriger. Nachdem sich Trevor entschieden hat, die beschädigte Maschine zu verlassen, befindest du dich wieder am Fuß der Leiter im Rumpf des abstürzenden Flugzeugs. Renne einfach geradeaus und lasse dich über die immer noch offene Laderampe aus dem Flugzeug fallen, um anschließend sicher mit dem Fallschirm am Ufer des Alamosees zu landen. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) *Präzision – Erreiche eine Trefferquote von mindestens 80 Prozent *Fliegen auf vier Rädern – Verlasse das Frachtflugzeug im Mesa Trivia * Einige Elemente der Mission scheinen aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas übernommen worden zu sein. So tauchte das Verfolgen und Entern eines fliegenden Flugzeugs von einem anderen Flugzeug aus bereits in Freefall auf, das „Unterfliegen“ feindlichen Radars war Namensgeber und Bestandteil der Mission N.O.E. und das Kämpfen an Bord eines mit einer Waffenlieferung beladenen, düsengetriebenen Transportflugzeugs erinnert stark an Stowaway. Die Verfolgungsjagd von den Kampfjets erinnert an die Mission Vertical Bird. Auch das anschließende Verlassen des Fliegers mit einem Fallschirm, die einem entgegenrollenden Kisten und Fässer sowie die Kameraeinstellung, bei der der Protagonist zum Heck der Maschine blickt und sieht, wie sein ursprüngliches Transportmittel von der Laderampe über Bord rutscht, scheinen an die letztgenannte Mission angelehnt zu sein. In der Mission Dam and blast verlässt man ebenfalls ein Flugzeug mit dem Fallschirm und sieht, wie es dem Boden entgegenstürzt. * Während man von den Jets verfolgt wird, kann es immer wieder mal zu ungewollten Zusammenstößen mit diesen kommen. Diese Kollisionen haben aber keine Folgen für die Beteiligten. * Blickt man, am Fallschirm hängend, im richtigen Moment zum richtigen Ort, sieht man, wie das verlassene Frachtflugzeug im westlichen Teil des Alamosees einschlägt. Dabei produziert es eine gewaltige Fontäne. * Das Frachtflugzeug wird immer im Alamosee versinken, egal, wo genau man aus dem Flugzeug springt. Trevor wird sich beim Absprung immer über dem Ufer des Sees befinden. * Diese ist eine der zwei Missionen, die man mit Franklin/Michael starten muss und alle drei Charaktere sieht, aber nur Trevor gespielt werden kann. Die andere Mission ist Mr. Philips. * Das abgestürzte Frachtflugzeug liegt nach der Mission im Alamosee. Dort liegen dann auch ein paar kostenlose Waffen, die man einsammeln kann. Es befindet sich im westlichen Teil ca. mittig im See – in etwa auf gerader Linie zu der Flussendung mit dem Seerennen. * Trevor hat vor, mit dem Frachtflugzeug auf dem McKenzie-Flugplatz zu landen, obwohl man weiß, dass die Landebahn von diesem viel zu kurz ist. Daher ist ein Fehlschlag der Mission bereits zu erahnen. Viel eher wäre der Sandy-Shores-Flugplatz eine Möglichkeit gewesen, die man sogar auch noch vor dem Abschuss erreicht hätte. * Einige Szenen dieser Mission erinnern an den Action-Film „ “. * Im Frachtraum kann man in den Mesa einsteigen, dann aber zu Fuß aus dem Wagen springen. Das Auto rollt dann aus dem Frachtflugzeug heraus. Steigt man nicht vorher ein, bleibt das Auto stehen. miniatur|Minute 01:24 im zweiten GTA-V-Trailer 2: Crusader statt Mesas * Ursprünglich wurde im Frachtraum ein Crusader statt des Mesa transport. Dies hängt möglicherweise damit zusammen, dass Trevor in der Beta-Fassung ein Militärflugzeug stahl, keines von Merryweather. en:Minor Turbulence en:Minor Turbulence Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Trevor-Philips-Missionen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen